Puzzle Pieces in Culpability
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian."/ "Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu, ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."/ "kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku." / Marrysue!OC, DLDR
1. Something That Can't Be Taken

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Puzzle Pieces in Culpability © Shimmer Caca**

**Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian."/ "Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu, ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."/ "kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku." **

**Warnings : OOC, Typo(s), Marry sue OC, dan segala kegajean lainnya. DLDR.**

* * *

><p>"Hosh … <em>kimitachi<em>,"

Shizen menyapu Sanctuary yang sudah hancur berantakkan, matanya melirik ke belakang tempat di mana Kakaknya, Saga, bernaung dalam kekuasaan kotor sebagai Paus, Pope Chamber. Ia terduduk di tanah, sementara enam dewi di depannya tersenyum sinis, siap membawa Shizen ke hadapan Raja Kronos.

"Mari, Nona Shizen," Mnemosyne mengajaknya dengan sopan dan suara yang halus, tapi Shizen tetap mendecih lalu meludah di depan mereka.

Themis mengerang tak suka, "Kau menentang Dewi dengan tubuh yang hampir mati begitu? Dasar bodoh!" Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi, siap menyerang Shizen kembali namun berhasil ditahan Rhea.

"_Anatachi … douishite_?" Shizen bangkit, mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "_Doushite no_?!" auranya menguar dengan kegelapan pekat, untuk beberapa detik langit siang sudah sekelam malam. Tangan terkepal kuat, menyiapkan tinju untuk menghantam mereka satu per satu meski rasanya tak mungkin. Bahunya bergetar, namun tak mungkin ia akan menangis di sini. Suara erangan, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mengepak kuat di tanah.

Dugh

Satu orang menghindar lalu dengan cepat melumpuhkan titik siku Shizen. "Rhea," Shizen menatap Rhea meski pandangannya telah kabur, ia terhuyung-huyung ke belakang sambil memegang lengannya yang berhasil dilumpuhkan. "Seharusnya kau membenciku,"

"Aku memang membencimu."

Dengan anggun dan cosmo yang luar biasa mengkilau, Rhea menghampiri Shizen, lalu menepuk dahinya membuat gadis itu terlempar ke belekang.

"Itulah sebabnya aku di sini," ia menatap langit yang perlahan-lahan kembali cerah, "Kau memiliki dua pilihan. Cosmomu adalah kegelapan, penghancur dan juga penyelamat. Ikutlah dengan kami dan bersama-sama membuat dunia yang baru."

Shizen menerawang jauh ke atas, teringat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu Saga, ketika ia dan Minos piknik bersama, atau ketika ia melihat tawa orang-orang di Kota Athens. Terlalu banyak kenangan di dunia yang ia tempati sekarang. Meskipun pada nyatanya semua kini berubah.

Gadis itu tertawa konyol, "Kau boleh menghasutku sekarang. Aku tidak peduli…" ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap tanah yang sedang ia pijak. "Meski dunia berubah sekali pun, aku tak akan meninggalkan atau menghancurkan bumi yang kini aku tempati!"

"Kita akan membuat dunia yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Tanpa perang. Tanpa pertumpahan darah. Hanya dunia yang damai dengan satu Tuhan," Phoebe mengernyitkan dahi menatap Shizen.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli!" ia membakar cosmonya mencapai langit, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan bumi ini karena terlalu banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Saga-nii, Kanon-nii, Minos, dan semua orang yang aku sayang!" Rhea tersenyum mengejek sedangkan Thetys dan Theia mendecih. "Aku menjaga kepercayaan orang-orang lemah. Aku bersumpah setia pada Athena."

Langkahnya semakin tegas, ia mengayunkan tangannya ke samping dan segumpal cosmo menguar di atasnya. Ia harus membuat sebuah pilihan. Mati atau kalah dalam kegelapan. "Kau akan–"

"_Phainomenon_…"

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!"

"—_Arkhein_!"

Tempat mereka diselimuti oleh awan gelap terbungkus api, petir menggelegar di mana-mana, dan angin topan muncul di kejauhan. Shizen tersenyum lemah, lalu jatuh ke tanah '_Aku membuka segelnya…_' dapat ia lihat dewi enam pilar terkepung di antara bencana alam yang ia hasilkan. Mata merahnya berair, menatap awan kelabu yang semakin lama semaki kabur. Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya, mungkin inilah akhir dari semua perasaan yang ada, pada akhirnya ia harus menemukan sendiri konsep kematian itu.

Namun cahaya kegelapan yang dipancarkan Rhea lebih terang dari kabut tebal beracun, ia berhasil menemukan Shizen dengan cepat dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi meninju wajah Shizen, sementara di belakang, kelima saudaranya yang lain sudah terjatuh ke dalam bumi yang terbelah dua.

"Jika aku tak bisa membawamu dalam keadaan hidup. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa dan senang hati, akan kuambil nyawamu, Shizen."

Rhea mencekik Shizen dan mengangkat gadis itu ke atas, tangannya memancarkan aura kuat sementara Shizen tak dapat mengeluarkan suara selain pekikan tertahan. Ia sekarat di tangan sang Ratu Titan.

Ia mengayunkan kakinya ke samping, namun berhasil ditahan Rhea sautu centi sebelum kaki itu terkena wajahnya. Rhea mendecih kecil dan melempar Shizen ke tanah, suara bedebum keras serta pekikan kecil mengisi tempat yang kini menjadi lebih hancur. Tatapan angkuh sang Ratu Titan seakan menyongsong jiwa yang tak lama akan berakhir itu. Shizen meringkih kesakitan.

"_Cosmic Marionettion_!"

Rhea membeku di tempat, sementara Shizen terbelalak melihat tiga _surplice _hitam yang muncul di hadapan mereka. Bibirnya terbuka, memanggil Minos tanpa suara. Kedua yang lainnya selekas menyambangi jurus mereka, beberapa saat membuat Rhea linglung.

"Aiacos!" Minos meneriaki nama rekan se-Hakimnya dan seorang pemuda berambut gelap membawa Shizen dalam gendongannya.

Perlahan, namun pasti, benang marionette milik Minos terlepas oleh cosmo besar sang Titan yang kembali stabil. Rhadamanthys segera memberikan raungan _wyvern_nya yang maha dahsyat, dalam sekejap ketiga hakim itu hilang bersisakan Rhea dengan cosmo gelap yang membakar, "Tikus-tikus pengganggu."

* * *

><p>Di ambang kesadarannya itu, otak Shizen seperti bekerja kembali ke masa lalu.<p>

"_Onii-san daijoubu?" dia tau Saga adalah orang yang baik, ia tersiksa dalam kekuatan gelap Ares. Shizen melihatnya. Melihatnya yang meraung ketakutan di depan cermin. Melihatnya terperangkap dalam gejolak batinnya sendiri. Dan Shizen selalu terisak untuk itu._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku," tapi Saga –dengan kepribadian aslinya– hanya mengusap kepala Shizen dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Pada akhirnya mereka hanya memperalatmu, Saga-nii … kumohon, kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku."_

_Ia kembali terisak, namun Saga sudah kembali berdiri tepat setelah ia mengecup dahi Shizen. Rambutnya berubah warna menjadi kelabu, Ares sialan itu mengambil kembali tubuh kakaknya. Saga menggunakan kembali topeng pausnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Shizen. "… Onegai …"_

Mungkin ini salahnya.

_Dia berdiri di depan pohon pinus yang telah tumbuh besar dekat Kuil Leo. Memperhatikan si Singa Muda yang terduduk di bawah pohon lainnya dengan tatapan sendu. Begitu kesepian. Dan sedih. Shizen tak tahan lagi melihat Aiolia yang seperti itu. Ia bergerak perlahan mendekati pemuda itu, tak berniat mengusik ketenangannya._

"_Kenapa kau ke sini?" Aiolia semakin menekukan wajah saat sadar bahwa Shizen berdiri di belakangnya. "Gomennasai,"_

_Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Shizen. "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu," Shizen duduk di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat begitu sedih hari ini."_

"_Ini hari saat kakakku mati," hati Shizen mencelus mendengarnya._

"_Gomennasai,"_

"_Kenapa kau meminta maaf terus? Kau berbuat salah padaku?"_

_Shizen menunduk. "Aku menyalahkan diriku, entah apa … aku hanya bingung,"_

_Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Shizen ya? Pelayan Kuil Gemini?" Shizen tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk._

"_Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, maka itulah aku," ia menerawang menatap langit. "Pasti kau juga mencari-cari sesuatu untuk disalahkan, bukan? Sesuatu yang dapat disalahkan atas nasib sialmu …" Aiolia terhenyak, lalu menatap awan seperti yang dilakukan Shizen. Ada perasaan lega bagi Shizen karena bisa berbicara seperti ini pada Aiolia._

"_Kita hanya kembali ke konsep manusia itu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padaku kini, atau pun pada kakakku, semuanya telah terjadi." Shizen membendung air matanya. Kini ia dilema, anatara ingin memberitau kepada Aiolia tentang yang sebenarnya dan ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya, satu-satunya orang yang menganggap bahwa ia berguna. Rasa bersalah itu meluncur. Shizen buru-buru berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Aiolia. Ia menepuk bahu Aiolia sekejap, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya._

"_Jika benar kau pelayang Kuil Gemini, apa kau tau di mana Gemini Saga berada?!" Aiolia berteriak agar suaranya mencapai Shizen yang sudah jauh. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum miris menatap Aiolia._

"_Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian." _

_Salahnya yang tidak memberitau semuanya sejak awal._

Shizen merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan di suatu tempat yang dingin. Bahkan untuk membuka mata lagi pun rasanya tak sanggup, ia mengandalkan indra pendengarnya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Ambilkan selimut!"

"Kau, hati-hatilah dengannya."

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kerja bagus, para hakim."

Di sana ribut sekali, namun satu yang dikenal Shizen, suara Minos. Mengerang kecil, Shizen memanggil pria pemilik surplice griffon yang kini terduduk di sampingnya.

"Kau akan selamat, Shizen. Percayalah," ia menggenggam tangan Shizen, tau bahwa gadis itu sedang panik sekarang. Pandora mendekati Minos dan menepuk bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk menjauh sementara ia sendiri yang menangani Shizen.

Awalnya Minos protes. Tentu saja. Ia tak dapat mempercayai Shizen pada siapapun kini, tapi saat melihat tatapan kesungguhan Pandora, mau tak mau ia mundur juga. Pandora dengan cermat memperbani luka-luka Shizen. "Gadis baik, dengarlah,

_Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu,_

_Ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."_

Sementara Shizen memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan Pandora, Minos menggeram tak suka di belakang kedua saudaranya. _Sialan_. Biar bagaimanapun ia tetap tak bisa untuk membantah perintah Pandora agar rencana pembangkitan Tuan Hades sempurna. Kini ia harus melihat sendiri perempuan yang ia cintai selama berabad-abad menderita.

Pandora bangkit, melihat Aiacos, Rhadamanthys dan pandangannya tertuju lama sekali terhadap Minos. "Dia hampir mati. Tak mungkin disembuhkan kecuali Apollo sendiri yang turun tangan," mereka hanya diam tak bergeming, "Dan tidak ada ceritanya Apollo mau menyembuhkan gadis itu yang notebane anak Kronos, musuh para dewa."

Minos menghembuskan napas berat, dan dua dewa kembar sudah ada di belakangnya. "Itu benar," Hypnos angkat bicara.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah rencana itu." kini Thanatos yang membalas. Minos membatu di tempat. "Menunggu tujuh atau delapan tahun lagi tidak masalah, bukan?" Rhadamanthys mengangguk patuh sementara Pandora tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Dia bisa saja pergi 'lagi."

Semuanya hening. Memang benar yang diucapkan Pandora. Sementara kami tak bisa membesarkannya di sini.

"Kita berikan ia pada orang yang bisa kita percaya."

**OWARI~**

Buagh, dugh, plak, meong, gdebuk! (Author : Ampuunn readers! TvT)

**To Be Continued**

**A/N  
>Hallo untuk siapa saja yang lagi ngebaca cerita ini (emangnya ada), <strong>_**well **_**udah balik dari hiatus kok malah buat cerita gaje yang castnya OC itu-itu lagi? Simple kok, karena cerita yang satunya akan dis-continued. Kenapa? Karena alur cerita yang itu ada di laptop saya yang rusak, hueeee TTvTT serius deh, saya udah capek buat alur ceritanya, ee si laptop ini minta dibuang, asdfghjkl—sekali. Karena bingung mau diapakan lagi, jadi, dengan terpaksa saya buat cerita baru T_T. Semoga suka deh.**

**Dan ya, di sini juga adegan yang niatnya dulu mau dijadiin flashback malah diletakin jadi pembuka. Astgaa, mikir apaan saya ini X'D Ahh, untuk bagian Minos, jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak dulu ya, mereka memang punya hubungan 'something' tapi pair Shizen tetap –em entahlah XP #digebukinlagi maksud saya iya, pair Shizen tetap Milo, tenang. Cuma ini kan sebelum yaa … rahasia dong :p**

**Oke, jika ada yang tau juga gimana caranya biar itu laptop hidup lagi ... ONEGAII KAMI-SAMAA T_T**

**RnR?  
><strong>


	2. The Truth

**Saint Seiya (c) Masami Kurumada**

**Puzzle Pieces in Culpability (c) Shimmer Caca**

**Kepingan-kepingan memory mulai tersusun acak di kepalanya, laksana teka-teki yang siap dipecahkan. Sementara lilin kehidupan hampir padam, waktunya semakin sedikit. / "Dia … selalu ada di sini. Melindungi kalian."/ "Kegelapan kini kan membelunggumu, ikuti jejak sang Dewa Dunia Bawah atau tersesat selamanya dalam kepedihan abadi."/ "Kali ini saja. Dengarkan aku." **

**Warnings : OOC, Typo(s), Marry sue OC, dan segala kegajean lainnya. DLDR. Anti OC? Mending jangan baca deh.**

* * *

><p>Ia merasakan dirinya tenggelam, perlahan namun pasti ia berusaha mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan kakinya dirantai, Shizen membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung saja air membuat matanya perih, kembali ia tutup iris apinya. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, dirinya sungguhan tenggelam. Memastikan apa yang terjadi, Shizen membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah kaca yang memisahkannya dengan <em>underworld<em>, lalu di balik kaca itu ada Minos, membelakanginya dan sepertinya tak tau kalau ia sudah sadar. Diam beberapa detik, baru ia sadar bahwa di mulutnya terpasang tabung oksigen dan tempatnya tenggelam itu adalah tabung raksasa yang kira-kira muat dua orang di dalamnya.

Ia meggedor kaca elastis di depannya.

"Shizen?" pria itu terkejut melihat Shizen yang kini sudah sadar namun jelas sekali masih sangat lemah. Ia mendekat ke tabung Shizen, mengusapnya. "Shizen, kau dengar aku?" ia mengangguk. "Maafkan aku," tak ada reaksi dari Shizen, tampaknya gadis itu masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Minos.

Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan selang itu, tentu saja Shizen tak dapat berbicara. Ia menggunakan kemampuan sandi morsenya dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk dari dalam tabung. Minos mengetahui itu sebagai, "Apa yang terjadi?" namun ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shizen. Jeda agak lama memenuhi waktu mereka.

"Ini salahku, Shizen. Aku tak keberatan jika kau membenciku sekarang."

"Aku tak mungkin membencimu," jawab Shizen dengan ketukan-ketukan yang kurang-lebih bunyinya seperti itu. Namun Minos tetap menggeleng, ia tampak kacau sekali di sana.

"Oke begini, Kronos, Dewa Hades, kau. Argh! Semuanya membuatku hampir gila."

Minos mondar-mandir dan menggerutu sendiri, Shizen mengernyit bingung. _'Siapa ajalah, gimana caranya aku memberitau semua ini?!_' frustasi, Minos mencoba menendang apa saja yang dekat dengannya. Wanita anggun dengan rambut gelap masuk perlahan, "Ada apa?" dan Minos tampak semakin jengkel saat melihatnya.

Tersenyum sinis, Pandora memperhatikan Shizen, "Jika kau tak bisa menceritakannya, aku saja," namanya Pandora, batin Shizen, ia berjalan semakin dekat dengan Minos. "Tak kusangka kau bisa secepat ini sadar. Kronos benar-benar memberkatimu," Minos memutar bola matanya, dan tanpa suara berkata pada Shizen bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar –bukan berarti akan baik-baik saja.

Ingin rasanya Shizen berteriak, "JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT NAMANYA DI HADAPANKU!" kepada wanita ini.

"Nah, Nona Shizen, masalahnya adalah para Titan itu sudah mencuri hampir seluruh energi serta kekuatan yang tersegel pada dirimu," Shizen teringat kembali saat Rhea mencekiknya. Ia sadar bahwa saat itu terasa seperti dunia terserap keluar dari tubuhnya. "Tanpa bantuan alat itu kau tak akan hidup sampai sekarang," Pandora mendengus, "Kau ini bodoh ya? Rhea sudah menanamkan cosmonya dalam dirimu, dalam waktu singkat ini kau akan mati, dan kami hanya bisa memperlambat proses kematianmu," Shizen _shock_ bukan main, ia menempelkan jarinya di dahinya, masih terasa hangat, ia ingat sekarang.

Pandora melirik Minos, "Jika kau tetap ingin hidup kami mempunyai solusinya," Minos menggeleng pada Shizen dan Pandora menjentikkan jarinya, langsung saja Rhadamanthys masuk sambil membawa peti krystal yang berisikan anak kecil berusia sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, terlihat dari ekspresinya, Rhadamanthys mati-matian membawa krystal beku itu. Shizen makin shock melihatnya, anak kecil dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata yang tertutup, ia yakin di dalam kelopak itu ada iris yang serupa dengan iris matanya. Shizen menangis dan menggedor kaca itu makin keras.

"Tenang Shizen," Minos mengusap-usap permukan kaca namun Shizen tak bisa tenang begitu saja, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Tubuh baru yang sempurna, bukan?"

"Kau…" Minos menggeram.

"Ada apa, Minos?"

Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan Shizen dari sana lalu memeluknya.

Rhadamanthys mensejajarkan krystal itu di hadapan Shizen. '_Shiera …_' batinnya teriris.

Camelli Shiera, kembaran yang sangat identik dengannya; mata, hidung, bibir, bahkan warna kulit pun. Yang membedakan hanyalah bekas luka panjang di lengan Shizen. Shiera, adiknya yang meninggal enam tahun lalu. Ia tak ingat pasti, memorinya seakan mengabur bersamaan dengan luka yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam. Tapi satu hal yang tak terlupakan adalah ketika orang-orang berbaju hitam itu berusaha menyakiti dirinya dan Shiera datang, lalu entahlah, mungkin saat itu tubuh Shiera yang tergelak di tanah sudah tak bernyawa lagi, atau mungkin saat itu Shiera masih bernapas namun tak dapat bergerak, sementara Shizen tak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Kini dirinya didera oleh rasa bersalah yang dalam.

Andai saat itu ia tidak memberontak ketika orang-orang itu menarik dirinya, andai saat itu ia tidak meneriaki nama Shiera untuk meminta bantuan, andai saat itu ia tak membiarkan Shiera berkelahi sendiri, atau andaikan yang pasti saat itu ia tidak selalu bergantung pada orang. Keterlaluan. Mereka masih kecil saat itu, mereka tidak mengetahui apapun, atau … siapa orang tua mereka, siapa yang telah membiayai mereka hidup di Kasino Lotus. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya memang salah dia atau mungkin sisanya takdir yang diberikan dewa-dewi terlalu berat untuk mereka yang sebatang kara dan kecil.

Shizen tak peduli lagi jika selangnya di mulutnya lepas. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin sekarang.

"Bagus gadis pintar,"

Rhadamanthys menempelkan alat yang sama di krystal Shiera, semacam alat pendeteksi detak jantung namun Shizen tau bahwa alat itu diselimuti kekuatan mistis dari para dewa. Pandora menghitung mundur, ketika angka mencapai satu, yang ia tau tubuhnsya terasa dikejutkan oleh listrik dan semuanya menjadi gelap

* * *

><p>Shizen berjalan terseok di atas tanah, matanya berpendar terang di bawah sinar matahari seolah ikut terbakar di dalamnya. Badannya kotor penuh dengan bekas-bekas tanah dan bau, sudah satu hari ia mencari sungai untuk mandi dan minum, namun di Kyoto … daerah yang kecil dan ramai ini sangat sulit rasanya berjalan leluasa agar tak terekspos publik. Ia berhenti di depan suatu kuil, tidak terlalu besar, tetapi memiliki arsitektur taman yang rindang dan cantik.<p>

Gadis itu membetulkan gulungan rambutnya, juga mencari tempat teduh. Sesekali ia seka keringat yang mulai membanjiri pelipis serta dahinya.

Shizen teringat, pertama kali ia terbangun adalah di sebuah rumah kecil dengan bau-bau kue kering, manis sekali. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Ayah dan Ibunya sedang bekerja di toko roti milik mereka. Yang ia ingat adalah ketika ia bermain dengan kucing coklat bersih miliknya. Namun tak pernah terpetik di pikirannya jika semua itu hanyalah akting palsu dari mereka.

Perlahan semuanya berubah ketika umurnya mencapai tiga belas tahun. Saat itu, Ayah dan Ibunya jarang kembali ke rumah. Ia duduk di kursi dan menonton acara televisi kesukaannya. Suara ketukan sopan terdengar dari depan, dan lekas saja gadis kecil itu berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Ketika yang ia lihat bukanlah kedua orang tuanya, melainkan seorang wanita cantik … sangat cantik hingga ia tersadar bahwa kini mereka tak berada lagi di rumah.

Shizen sedang duduk di atas rerumputan dingin kala wanita itu menatap pantulannya di atas riak sungai. Malam itu, bulan bersinar dengan redup.

"Kau tau Sayang, banyak sekali yang kau lupakan selama ini," wanita itu memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan Shizen tidak bergerak sedikit pun, ia tau, dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu tak akan bagus. "Kau membawa malapetaka bagi setiap makhluk."

Oke, ini mulai membingungkan bagi Shizen.

"Apa kau baru menghinaku, Nona?"

Wanita itu tertawa, sekilas menatap Shizen lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan. "Cih, anak tiriku yang menyebalkan itu membuat bulan tampak jelek sekali malam ini."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Ah iya, iya. Shizen, intinya kehidupanmu itu membawa malapetakan bagi para dewa dan demigod," ia menyeringai kecil. Rasanya Shizen ingin cepat-cepat lari dari sana. "Tapi ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang kupikirkan. Kau menolak Rhea, itu bagus sekali. Kau membuatku bertepuk tangan dari Olympus."

"Olympus? Maksud Anda hal kuno itu masih ada sampai sekarang? Kebenarannya saja diragukan."

Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu tertawa, sangat anggun bagaikan seorang ratu. "Ya, memang ada. Dewa-Dewi Olympia masih ada sampai sekarang untuk mengatur kehidupan kalian. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang telah membuatmu sampai di sini?"

"Eh, kau?"

"Bukan. Dia Hades. Lebih tepatnya, anak buah Hades."

Shizen membelalakan matanya. "Pembohong!"

"Ckck … Sayang, dengarkan aku," wanita itu mendekat pada Shizen dan menyentuh kepalanya. "Aku secara resmi ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau, yaa … setidaknya tidak membuat Kronos benar-benar bangkit saat itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak. Dewa-dewi tetap menganggapmu sebagai malapetaka, mungkin bukan saat itu. Tapi suatu hari nanti."

Mereka diam atau tepatnya Shizen tak tau harus membalas seperti apa. Ia semakin bingung oleh omongan ngelantur wanita ini. Banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang ingin Shizen sampaikan, namun ia tetap memilih untuk diam.

"Tetapi aku tidak. Aku berpikir, jika kau bisa dipergunakan dengan baik, kau tak akan membawa malapetaka bagi kami semua … melainkan menjadi senjata yang sangat ampuh dan modern."

Ini kelewatan, batin Shizen. Tentu saja ia tak sudi menjadi senjata untuk dewa-dewi. Tidak. Ia tak percaya pada dewa-dewi, karena yang selama ini ia tau adalah mereka hanya ada di dalam dongeng anak-anak, atau cerita kuno Yunani. Terserah wanita ini mau berkata apa lagi, karena ia tetap tidak tidak akan percaya.

"Sepertinya kau belum mempercayaiku, Shizen,"

Shizen mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, biar kutunjukan tentang masa lalumu."

Shizen seakan terlempar kembali ke sebuah dimensi. Lambat laun, pikirannya mulai membayang-bayang kejadian kapan saja yang terlintas di benaknya. Saat itu, pencitraan yang ia lihat adalah pantulan dirinya dalam versi yang lebih dewasa, tampak anggun dan cantik, namun bersamaan juga terlihat sangat menyedihkan, seolah-olah ia telah dititipkan langit oleh Atlas.

Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, dan ketika ia membuka mata adalah dirinya (lagi) yang sedang menunduk di depan sebuah kuil. Seorang pria biru, oke, pria ini memang memiliki rambut biru dan mata biru, tampak menghiburnya meski usaha itu gagal. Mau tak mau, membuat Shizen –yang sedang melihat kejadian itu– tersenyum. Merasakan rasa hangat serta rindu yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya.

Lalu yang ketiga, ini mengerikan. Bangunan-bangunan runtuh tersebar di mana-mana. _Sanctuary_. Shizen membatin seolah ia pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Di depannya ada dirinya yang juga tengah berjuang mati-matian melawan sekelompok Dewi –atau Titan. Dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan luka di mana-mana. Napasnya putus-putus seolah langit yang diberikan oleh Atlas akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

Shizen tersadar dengan rasa takut tak kira-kira. Kini ia ingat semuanya. Siapa dirinya sebenarnya, kenapa ia ada di sini. Dan sekarang yang ia tanyakan adalah, mengapa? Mengapa ia dibiarkan hidup dengan menggunakan tubuh adiknya dan menjadi kecil lagi. Kini ia tau bahwa semua bayang-bayang dan memori tentang kehidupan kecil yang menyenangkan bersama Ayah dan Ibunya palsu. "Kau!"

Shizen ingin menangis namun ia tak sanggup. Dia terlalu _shock _dan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, karna ia hanya ingin semua yang ia lihat barusan itu adalah suatu kebohongan. Ia hanya ingin Dewi di hadapannya ini tertawa lagi sambil berkata, "_Trick or treat_. Rasakan tipuanku." Tapi ia tau bahwa semuanya kini menjadi nyata ketika sang Dewi hanya tersenyum angkuh di atas kebingungannya.

"Ya, aku adalah…"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

**Chap dua. Fyuhh … maaf atas keterlambatan update (gak ada yang mau baca oi) **_**Well, **_**kayaknya gak perlu dibilang juga sudah tau kan wanita cantik jelita ini siapa. Liat aja kelanjutannya. Chap 3 menyusul … em, entah deh kapan menyusulnya. Kalau ada waktu senggang yaa lanjutin. Oke. Sebelumnya, arigatou~ **

**RnR?**


End file.
